The Nameless Five
by Scyithe
Summary: Unknown to human kind were five legendary Pokemon of great power, never revealed until a girl steps forward to realize her destiny... Why is she so important? [I'll embrace my future and walk down destiny's road... I'll meet you all at road's finish]
1. The Prologue

**Prologue: The Nameless Legend of the Old Tome**

Sitting on a bed was a tall woman, leaning against the headboard. She had a pretty face, long eyelashes, pale cheeks, and soft lips. Ebony hair framed her face, cascading down her back in waves to reach her mid-back. Sitting on her lap was a young girl, no older than five, who looked like a younger version of the woman.

Held in the woman's hands was an old tome, so old that some of the text was fading away. After much begging from her daughter, she had decided to read the tome to her. After all, books were meant to be read, right?

"Long, long ago, there lived a group of unnamed Pokemon. Each was extremely powerful. These Pokemon were born centuries before the human civilization was even created. These powerful Pokemon wielded a certain element, much like the Pokemon we see today, but contained so much more. Unlike the Pokemon seen today, these did not speak their name when they communicated with one another.

"One was named Denkai. He was the Pokemon of thunder and wind, quickest of the group. His roar would give strength to those in need. Denkai was nicknamed, "The Majestic Thunder"."

The little girl smiled her innocent, naïve way before focusing her attention on the picture that was shown on that page. Depicted in it was a powerful looking creature with golden fur. Straying bunches of fur were shaped like lightning bolts. Its paws were small, but strong. The Pokemon had glimmering, amber eyes, two "half-lightning" bolts on his face serving as eyebrows. His tail was shaped like a lightning bolt as well.

"Then came Shinka, the "Blazing Inferno". He was the Pokemon of fire and ground, strongest of the group. Shinka had a roar that could paralyze anyone in fear. His footsteps would leave fire in his wake."

The girl's gaze became fixed on another picture. It was one of a Pokemon similar to Denkai. Its fur seemed like living, dancing flames. It too, had powerful paws, though this creature was significantly larger than Denkai. Shinka had scarlet eyes that, when you looked into them, seemed like fire. He had a tail composed completely of flame, and a burning mane.

"The third was Himizu. She was the "Celestial Winter". Himizu was the beautiful water, ice, and psychic Pokemon of the group. Her cry brought immense courage and valor to her allies. She was the most defensive of the group, always working on her defense."

Her stare flickered to the next picture. It was of a beautiful, blue creature with a long, lighter blue mane that seemed to fly freely behind her, like flowing hair. She had crystal shards sticking out from her furry body. Her legs were slender, the length probably giving her a good jump. Her tail looked like it was made of water, long and flowing, just like her water-like mane.

"There were two that were more powerful than the others. Together, they led the group as leaders. The female was named Minadia. She could use all three elements, along with the psychic element. The other was named Daminia. He too could use all three elements, along with the power of dark element. Both also, somehow, possessed the dragon element."

The last picture showed two gigantic, majestic birds. The first was a silvery one with rainbow tail-feathers and a golden beak. Its eyes were multicolored. The second was a black color, with rainbow tail-feathers and a golden beak as well. It too had multicolored eyes. Just by looking at them, the adolescent could tell that these two were superior to the other three.

"During the war between the Pokemon of land and water, these ethereal Pokemon left, and all on their own, created a small island far away from all other Pokemon. On this island was a cavern, leading deep underground to a small haven-like paradise. There was a pool of magma in one area. There was a waterfall in another. A spring in the last. It was beautiful with much plant-life. The sky was always lovely. Weather there depended on the overall mood of the five legendaries.

"When the red and blue orbs were created and the two types calmed down once more, the five began to bring Pokemon they believed worthy to their haven, which they called the Sanctuary of Arcane. It was their home. Among the Pokemon brought were all the legendaries, such as Mew, Lugia, Ho-oh, Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Suicune, Raikou, Entei, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Latios, Latias, and many others. Among the regular Pokemon were all the dragon types. No others were brought along.

"However, when humans came along, they attempted to capture and use these legendaries, including the five. Angered, each of the Pokemon shunned the human race and left, creating a refuge of their own. While the other legendaries were able to cope with them now that they were alone, the five were unable to. Tired of being hunted down, they each forced themselves to change shape until they were a different Pokemon…"

The woman paused, slowly closing the book as she placed it on the sidetable. "All right. Miyu, it's past your bedtime."

"Aw… but Mommy…" protested the five-year old, but upon seeing her mother's stern look, drooped and began to sulk, exiting the room. Suddenly, there was a scream and a sound of shattering glass. Nozomi shot up from her position on the bed, hurrying to rescue her daughter. She knew her daughter's scream perfectly.

What surprised her though, was the point that even though the glass was shattered, Miyu was relatively unharmed. An Eevee sat on the ground where the girl was, lying, trembling from the glass that had been embedded into its skin. Nozomi stared at the Eevee in confusion. Why was the fur around its neck, and the fur at the tip of its tail a slightly shimmering silver instead of white? Shrugging it off, Nozomi quickly scooped the little Pokemon into her arms, carrying it into her bedroom.

"Miyu? Bring me the first aid kit."

* * *

My first attempt at a Pokemon fanfiction… please be nice and review, okay? Thank you. Sorry this chapter was short… prologues are supposed to be short anyway, right? 


	2. I'll Never Understand Evolution

**Chapter One: I'll Never Understand Evolution**

Yawning, the ebony-haired girl groaned, rolling over in bed. Eyes still closed, she idly reached out and blindly groped around until her hand met a furry object. Then she proceeded to stroke it.

"Ee…vee…"

She opened her eyes, smiling softly at the Pokemon resting beside her, curled up adorably in a ball. "Hello, Midori. You awake yet?" she asked the Eevee, still stroking its fur affectionately.

"Eevee, ee…" responded Midori, uncurling so she could stretch her sore limbs. Both winced when they caught sight of a woman standing in a corner, holding a spatula threateningly in her hands, grinning.

"MIYU! UP! UP! UP! IF YOU DON'T GET DOWNSTAIRS IN TEN MINUTES, I'LL KIDNAP MIDORI FOR ANOTHER MONTH!" the woman shouted, spatula waving through the air.

"Coming, Mom…" the thirteen-year old grumbled, stumbling out of bed to walk past the taller woman into the bathroom. Moments later, she emerged, dressed in a black short-sleeved sweatshirt with a hood, long blue jeans that were so dark they were a midnight blue color, and fingerless black gloves. She had swept her hair up into a high ponytail. Walking down the stairs, Midori obediently following her, she entered the kitchen. After finishing breakfast, Miyu stared into her mother's hard gaze.

"Say, Miyu…" she said, taking a seat at the table at the opposite side of the teenager, "…I know that you'll hate this, but could you please become a trainer? A Pokemon trainer?"

Miyu literally jumped at this. "What! A trainer…?" She pursed her lips. "What's so good about being a trainer? I just like playing with Midori. All trainers do are battle and beat up other Pokemon with theirs. It's so stupid. I hate it."

"Really? Your father used to be one."

Miyu was immediately silenced, bowing her head. Nozomi never mentioned her father before he died… his Pokemon, after attending his funeral, had been released into the wild. "…Oh."

"_And_," added Nozomi cheerfully; "I won't let you back into this house until you've traveled all over the place, get all those badges, and beat the elite four and become a champion." Her eyes literally sparkled at this. Honestly, Miyu believed her mom was saner when she was younger.

Miyu sighed. Nozomi merely grinned, seized her by the hand, dragged her to the door, and forced her to wear her white sneakers. Opening the door, she pushed Miyu out. "Good luck! I'll miss you, hun!"

Miyu sighed again, combing a hand through her long, wavy hair. "Midori, where are you?"

"Ee?" The Eevee blinked up at her.

"There you are. C'mon. We have to get to… somewhere… and get registered…"

A bag sailed over her, the strap catching on her head and sliding to rest on her shoulders. The pouch leaned against her side. It was black, matching her outfit… sort of. Surprised, Miyu turned around to see her mother waving.

"Told you I have good aim!"

Miyu laughed, waving back. "Okay, I'm off… Even if its against my will," she called, the last part said in a mutter. Turning, Midori faithfully at her side, she began to walk.

"Okay… Let's see… we're in… Lilycove City. To get registered, we go to the Pokemon Center, right?" asked Miyu, turning to her furry companion. "After all, Nurse Joy usually knows what to do… she's a Pokemon expert. Oh, and could you be my Pokemon?"

"Ee!" cried Midori, nodding. Her eyes twinkled, seeming to say to her, "Wasn't I already your Pokemon?"

The two walked through town, soon stopping at the Pokemon Center. Miyu entered, though she did so reluctantly. "I'd like to register as a trainer, please," she told Nurse Joy, who smiled at her, peering at Midori before nodding.

"Of course. Sign these, please. I'll get the trainer's gear that you will be needing."

Miyu nodded, and took the pen she held to begin signing the papers that Nurse Joy had placed on the counter. It was true; Pokemon Centers allowed you to register, but as long as you already had one Pokemon with you at the very least. When she finished, Miyu set the pen down, drumming the counter with her slender fingers.

"Hey, Midori… what do you think a Pokeball looks like on the inside? I've never even touched one before…"

"Au-ee? Ee-vee, ee." Midori inclined her head cutely, making Miyu smile and stoop to scratch her ears.

"Um, Miss? I have your gear."

"Oh, right," she said, picking up Midori and standing up, setting the small Eevee onto the counter. She took the gear, placing most in her bag. Clipping five Pokeballs to her bag, she picked up one and pressed a button, causing it to enlarge. Miyu placed it on the ground, where Midori jumped off the counter to hit it, disappearing into the ball in red light. The ball didn't even shake.

"There's no way I'll leave her in there," Miyu mumbled, picking up the Pokeball to release Midori. The Eevee looked dazed, though she probably knew why. "Okay. Let's get going now, Midori." Nodding, she followed Miyu out the door, now ready for the journey.

As they made their way to the edge of town, when a boy, probably about ten-years old, stepped in front of them.

"What's that Pokemon you have there?" questioned the boy. "It's a rare, hard-to-find Eevee?"

"Don't you dare touch Midori!" shouted Miyu, scooping Midori up into her arms, where the nervous Eevee glared at the boy.

"You know…" he started, taking a Pokeball from his belt, "I like Pokemon that are rare. So, that means that I get that Eevee of yours!" He flung the Pokeball at Midori. However, Miyu slapped it away with one of her hands. The boy growled, obviously annoyed.

"Damn it…" he grumbled, before taking another one from his belt. "We'll battle for it!" He threw the Pokeball. "Go, Slugma!" The fire Pokemon emerged.

"Great…" muttered Miyu. She placed Midori on the ground, asking her, "You ready?"

"Ee!" cried the Eevee, lunging forward to stand in front of Miyu protectively, glowering at the boy and his Slugma.

"What did you do to the poor Pokemon?" yelled Miyu. "He looks like he's been starved!"

"So what?" the boy hollered back, annoyed. "Go, Slugma, Flamethrower!"

The Slugma opened its mouth, spewing gigantic flames forward at Midori, who instantly turned to Miyu with desperation in her eyes.

I have never battled in my life, thought Miyu, gnawing at her lip. So, I'll just do my best.

"Midori, use Quick Attack and dodge!" Midori ran to a side, blurring out of view. She appeared so quickly near the Slugma that it didn't have time to stop spewing flames. The Eevee harshly threw her small body at other Pokemon's in an attack, successfully hitting it.

"ARGH! Slugma, hurry up and use Ember!"

"No way! Midori, use Sand-Attack at its eyes!"

Midori, strangely faster than Slugma, began digging, hurling a large quantity of sand at the fire Pokemon. The Slugma, now blinded, began shaking in a crazed frenzy.

"Use Bite, Midori, and then follow up with Tackle, Quick Attack, and the strongest Take Down you've got!"

She launched at the Slugma, sinking her teeth into its body until it shook her off, where she tackled at it. Afterwards, Midori blurred out of sight to attack again, before striking the larger Pokemon. As the last attack, she hurled her small body at it, squeaking slightly when she took in a little pain as well. Slugma had fainted.

"Great job, Midori!" congratulated Miyu softly, grinning as Midori jumped into her arms, squealing happily. The boy roared in anger, returning his Pokemon and stomping away. Suddenly, Midori began to glow.

"Huh?"

Miyu watched as Midori's body glowed, slowly morphing to a different shape. Her tail began to take on a ridged shape, slowly ending in what looked like a fish fin, the tips glimmering silver. A fin surrounded Midori's head like a mane, but instead of the white color it was supposed to be, it was a gleaming silver. The oddest thing about her was that her coloration was a more cerulean blue than the usual Vaporeon.

"M-midori?"

/ Yes, it's me. /

"H-huh? How come-"

/ Could we talk at a more private place? I don't feel so comfortable around other humans… How about near the water/ Midori turned her head to stare across the town streets towards the ocean. Miyu nodded hesitantly and followed her graceful Vaporeon to the shores, where she sat down beside Midori.

"So how come you evolved into a Vaporeon? You _need_ a water stone!" Miyu whispered frantically, though she still calmly scratched Midori's ears affectionately.

/ I don't know. I have no idea how I did it. / Midori walked closer to Miyu, demanding that her ears get scratched some more.

"Then how come I can speak to you? Why is your coloration so different? The blue color that you are is different… plus, your fins and stuff are silver, rather than white!" insisted Miyu, staring at her Pokemon in wonder.

/ I'm special. / Midori seemed to grin, an amused glint in her pretty eyes. / You must be special as well. But I don't know much else. /

"Wow…" Miyu smiled, before scooping up the water/ice Pokemon into a bear hug. "I have an awesome, beautiful Vaporeon!"

/ Please, Miyu. Stop embarrassing me… /

Miyu grinned, placing her Pokemon down. "Well, I'll never understand evolution, but that's okay. I bet I could enter you into a Pokemon Contest and everyone would faint at your marvelous beauty."

/ Miyu… I'm warning you… /

"Okay, okay," joked Miyu. She stood up. "Let's get going. Is it common for trainers to talk to their Pokemon?"

/ Many trainers pretend. We're safe, as long as there isn't anyone who discovers us. /

"Could I check my pack first then, Midori?" asked Miyu, opening the bag to rummage through the inside without waiting for a response. Midori sighed, before eyeing something on the bag and ripping it off with her mouth, dropping it on Miyu's hand.

/ Look… some kind of writing… What does it say/

"Let's see… It's from Mom. She told me to go to the Safari nearby town and catcha Pokemon. Can you _believe_ her?" sighed Miyu, crumpling the paper up and shoving it into the bag. "Oh, a Pokeblock container-thing!" She opened it. "Wow, it's full. Want one?"

/ Sure. Why not/ Midori raised a paw, sticking her claws into the Pokeblock, before raising both to her mouth, eating the Pokeblock. She repeated this treatment to the another one. / Yum. I can see why Pokemon love these things. /

"Nice to see you're liking it," said Miyu, smiling. She stood up, zipping her pack shut. "Time to go to the safari. Mom is going to flip if she finds out I haven't caught anything. I don't understand why she wants me to catch so many Pokemon… hmph. It's mean, really. I'm gonna ask all the Pokemon first."

/ You've gotta be kidding me, Miyu. None of them are going to agree, you know that. /

"Oh well. Why not? Try."

Miyu began walking across the city again, aiming to get to the safari. While walking through grass, a Shuppet floated forward and blocked their path. "Uh-oh, Midori. Looks like trouble. Could you knock them out?"

/ Sure. I wanted to try something. /

Midori jumped forward, in front of Miyu, opening her mouth. A beam of ice flew at the Shuppet, instantly freezing it. / Nice. That's how strong my Ice Beam is. /

"Nice job," said Miyu, smiling down at her Pokemon. Still walking through the grass, the two finally made it through, only have a voice speak to them rather suddenly.

"Hello. You're a trainer, correct?" they asked. It was a slightly plump lady, holding up a Pokeball. "I'd like to battle, if you please."

"Huh? But…"

/ Can we just battle, Midori? I need training. /

"Oh, okay then. We accept."

"Splendid! It will be a one-on-one match. No substitutions."

They both stepped backwards, a good distance away from one another. The lady threw a Pokeball. "Go, Linoone!" Linoone was released, crying out, "Lin-oone!"

Miyu stared at it for several seconds before looking to Midori, nodding. The Vaporeon leapt forward. / Bring it on. /

"Good luck, Midori!"

/ Thanks. /

"Let's get started!" shouted the woman. They had no referree, so it didn't really matter who said when to start. "Linoone, use Sand-Attack!"

"Counter it with a Water Gun, Midori!"

The Linoone had began digging so that the sand would spray into Midori's face, blinding her, but she had opened her mouth, a continuous jet of water spraying out at the sand, strong enough to tear through and then smack into the Linoone.

"No! Linoone, Quick Attack!"

Linoone blurred out of sight.

"Midori, use Acid Armor!"

Midori's coat flashed for a second, before returning to normal just as Linoone crashed into her. Her defense was so strong she didn't even flinch.

"Midori, Ice Beam!"

Midori opened her mouth, light gathering inside, and a beam of light flashed out like a jet, hitting Linoone dead straight. The Pokemon was frozen.

"Oh no! Linoone!"

"Guess that means we won, huh?" asked Miyu as Midori walked over to her, seeming to be grinning cockily.

/ Yup. I'm getting better. You ought to teach me some more moves. Like with TM and HM things. /

"I'll give you some when I _do _have some."

By then, the lady had returned her Linoone, walking over to the two. "Thank you for the match. I believe I do need more training. Goodbye."

Miyu blinked, but before she could say anything, the lady began to walk away. Shrugging, she beckoned for Midori to follow her and continued on her way towards the safari zone.

Farther away, the lady was whispering into a walkie-talkie.

"Yes, I saw it with my own eyes! The Eevee had changed into Vaporeon without a stone!"

She was silent for several seconds, listening carefully. "WHAT?"

"Fine, fine, fine. We're at the area near the safari zone nearby Lilycove City. Send a group to capture both trainer and Pokemon if you want them so much. Just give me the money you agreed to give me."

* * *

"What do you mean?"

/ You never battled before in your whole life until that boy challenged you earlier. So, how did you know so many moves I could use/

"I watch other people battle… and for some reason, I just… know."

/ Oh really? Guess you don't know then. Oh. We're here. /

Midori sat still on the ground as Miyu talked to the man at the counter, who eventually gave the ebony-haired girl twenty safari balls.

"Have fun!"

"Sure," answered Miyu, walking towards the entryway leading into the safari, Midori following.

"Um, Miss?" asked a guard. "You aren't supposed to bring Pokemon into the safari."

"Midori wouldn't try anything. She's just there to protect me, in case," argued Miyu, sighing as she stared at the man.

"If you insist…"

Miyu walked passed him with Midori, entering the zone. Immediately, they caught sight of Pokemon.

"Wow… so many…"

/ Well, Miyu, this _is_ the safari zone. There are supposed to be a lot of Pokemon here… /

"Well, Pokeblock time."

Miyu walked over to the Pokemon feeder, placing a single Pokeblock inside when a red blur rushed passed her. The Pokeblock was gone. She spun around, searching for the red blur when she caught sight of a Ponyta, a horse-like Pokemon with a blazing mane and tail, along with diamond hooves.

"Huh? What's a Ponyta doing here? I thought the safari didn't keep Ponyta here…"

/ I can't help it. / whinnied the Ponyta, galloping quite close to Miyu. / I kind of found my way in here. My herd was migrating, and I got lost. /

"Sorry to hear that," replied Miyu, staring into the Ponyta's eyes. "But I thought Pokemon were supposed to be a little fearful of humans like me?"

The Ponyta snorted. / Right. Who would be cuckoo enough to be scared of you? I like setting people who try to capture me on fire, but you're the first who hasn't tried. /

/ Hey, Ponyta. You try setting Miyu on fire, and I permanently hose you to Kanto. / hissed Midori, getting into a hunting position.

/ My name's not Ponyta! It's Takuyo, and don't make fun of it, even if it doesn't sound like a Pokemon name! Anyway, could I bargain with you two/

Miyu inclined her head, a little interested. "Well, what are you looking for? I guess I could help you… in a way."

/ I really hate it in here, and ever since I got in, I couldn't get back out. Some stupid safari guards kind of blocked the exit, convinced I was one of the Pokemon that are supposed to be here. So, in exchange for my services, could I get out with you? You seem nice enough. /

"Sure," smiled Miyu, pulling out a safari ball. "Here. Just whack this thing. If you wanna stop traveling with us afterward, just give me the word and I'll shatter the ball." She held it out to Takuyo, who reluctantly nudged it.

The Pokeball rocked slightly, showing the Takuyo was trying hard not to struggle. Eventually, there was a glow, and it stopped completely. Miyu picked up the ball, releasing Takuyo again. "You okay?" she asked the dazed Ponyta.

/ Ugh… I should remember to not enter Pokeballs too often… /

"Well, if you hate them so much, you'll have to walk, like the rest of us, while we're traveling. 'Kay?"

/ Okay… /

Midori piped up impatiently. / Are we done yet? Or does your mom still want you to catch more Pokemon/

"Nah, this is good enough. I don't need anymore right now," answered Miyu quickly. "Anyway, let's walk around a little, and then maybe we could get out. I'm not going to waste my money."

Takuyo and Midori exchanged glances before nodding, walking at her sides, or trotting, in Takuyo's case. He paused, eyeing something in the distance. / Did you hear that/

Miyu and Midori turned around, blinking as they stared at him. "What?" asked Miyu. "I didn't see anything."

/ There _is_ something there… / whispered Midori, readying herself to attack.

There was a rustle, and two Pokemon leapt forward, landing in front of them. One was an Umbreon, its stripesa more golden color than yellow, its furdark as the night, evendarker than the regular Umbreon. The other was an Absol, its fur a lovely snow white.

/ Umbreon and Absol don't live in here/ cried Takuyo, pawing at the ground aggressively. Midori's eyes narrowed to slits while Miyu stared at the two dark-type Pokemon.

"Could we talk?" came a soft, mature voice.

They turned in its direction, straining to see the figure.

* * *

I'm finished with Chapter Two. I know, it's quite confusing, especially how Midori evolved into a Vaporeon without a water stone. What is the secret? Read on, and you will eventually find out. Oh, and...

That is Pokemon talk. You know how Pokemon talk their "name language". That's just an English version of what they say.


End file.
